Undercover agents
by superwhogleek
Summary: Stephen is working at Ultra now and his agent Sophie Phillips is just like him. Together they are working to shut down Ultra with some friends. (Sophie Phillips - OC) (OC/John) (Stephen/Cara)


**Chapter 1:**

**(This is a new story in the eyes of my OC. First story for the tomorrow people. Please comment what you think and please be honest I would love to have honest feedback so I can improve on it. If you enjoy it please follow and favorite it. Thank you for taking the time to read it. I hope you enjoy it.)**

I woke up thinking it was just going to be a normal day at the office. I work at a company called Ultra. Ultra deals with things that cannot be explained to the simple human mind. I had my normal shower and got dressed. I walked down the street passing my reflection (a 22-year-old girl with long brunette hair and hazel eyes) in one of the shop window. I finally got to the building and walked into Jedikiah.

"Sophie. I'd like you to meet the newest member of Ultra. My nephew Stephen Jameson. Stephen meet one of our best agents Sophie Phillips. You two will be working together." Jedikiah introduced me to the new boy.

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled at him.

"You too." He smiled back.

"Now you two have been introduced, here's your case. A new break out is happening. It they have already put two of our agents in hospital but you two should be able to get them." Jedikiah handed us a case file before leaving us stood there.

"Jedikiah's nephew. That must be lucky for you. We all know nothing will happen to your powers." I said walking to one of the computers.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at me confused.

"He's not going to do anything to harm you. Me on the other hand one wrong move and I'm out." I looked through the file.

"Wait. You're one of the tomorrow people?" He grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Why did you think your uncle put us together?" I turn around to look at him.

"I didn't think about that" He let go off my arm.

"Look we need to find where this break out is and bring them in before we both lose out on a job that we honestly both need." I said turning around walking to a computer.

"Who are we looking for?" Stephen sat down next to me.

"A girl. Alice Evans." I said typing.

"What are we looking for?" Stephen asked taking the file off me.

"Anything that tracks us to her" I said before a location popped up on the computer.

"Is that her?" He asked.

"It looks like it. Lets go." I smiled grabbing my jacket and walking out with Stephen following behind me. We teleported outside her family's bar and walked in. We couldn't use our powers because the place was full of people.

"Wait" I put my arm out in front of Stephen to stop him walking any further.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"We're not the only ones with powers here. There are other tomorrow people." I looked around.

_'Stephen? Can you see her?' _I heard a woman try to talk to Stephen.

_'Cara. I haven't found her yet. But Sophie knows that more tomorrow people are here so be careful. She works for Ultra.' _I heard him answer back.

"Stephen. I think we need to split up and find the girl. It will be quicker. Just don't use your powers." I smiled before walking off.

I walked through a crowd of people but I couldn't find Alice anywhere. I walked over to the bar and saw Stephen talking to a group of people who weren't part of Ultra. I ordered a drink and kept looking to see if I could see Alice but I kept getting distracted by who Stephen was talking to.

"Sophie" A man sat down by the side of me.

"Yes" I looked at him.

"Remember me?" He asked me.

"Should I?" I looked at him. He looked a little familiar but I couldn't remember.

"Well I should hope so. I remember you very well." He smirked.

"John Young?" I asked hoping it was it was him.

"I knew you remembered me really." His smirk grew bigger.

"Hey. You haven't seen this girl around here have you?" I asked him.

"If I told you would you take her to Ultra?" He smirk vanished.

"I don't have a choice. I need this job. Your friend over there needs this job if he's going undercover. We need to take her in to keep these jobs." I explained to him.

"How do you know that about Stephen?" he asked me a bit panicky.

"I heard him talking to Cara telepathically. Plus I could tell that he doesn't really want to work at Ultra. Not that I blame him but I still know the look very well" I said.

"How do you know the look?" I heard Stephen behind me. I turned to look at him.

"I had that look when I started. You're not the only one who wants to shut Ultra down" I told him.

"Why would you want to shut Ultra down?" Stephen asked.

"I'd rather not go into it. I just want to find this girl and take her to Ultra" I downed the drink and left the boys sat there as I spotted someone who looked like Alice. I walked over to her to find out it was Alice and I put the strap on her that stopped her using her powers before walking outside.

"Sophie!" I heard John shout before I could teleport away.

"What is it?" I turned around holding on to Alice.

"Are you sure you want to take her in. You know as much as I do what will probably happen to her. She's innocent" He said.

"If I let her go she'll be hunted and so will I. She won't be safe" I tried to reason with him.

"Yes she will and so will you. All you have to do is tell her you lost her and then she can come and stay with us below where they can't find her. Trust me" John walked over to me putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him before taking the strap off Alice. I gave her to John before seeing Stephen.

"Stephen. Come over here" I shouted over to him.

"Thank you" Alice whispered before running over to Cara and letting them teleport away.

"What are you going to tell Ultra?" John asked.

"I'm not going to tell them anything. Stephen is" I said.

"Why me?" Stephen asked.

"Because it's your Uncle. If you tell Jedikiah then we are less likely to get questioned because he will trust you" I explained.

"Then what am I going to tell him" Stephen asked.

"Tell him that someone got in your way and teleported her and you couldn't find out where they'd gone" John spoke up.

"Do you think he'll believe it?" I asked.

"I do. Sophie. Keep in touch this time" He smirked before teleporting.

"What was all that about?" Stephen asked.

"We knew each other when we were younger. He helped me through a very tough time" I smiled before Stephen and teleporting back to Ultra.

I watched outside Jedikiah's office as Stephen that we lost Alice. Jedikiah looked angry but he didn't shout at Stephen or anything. Stephen walked out of the office and winked at me before walking off.

_'He believes us. We're both in the clear' _Stephen telepathically spoke to me.

_'Good. I'm glad to hear that. Also your undercover secrets safe with me if you make it up to me' _I spoke back to him.

_'How do I do that?' _He asked

_'You buy me a drink and tell me everything that's been going on and what your plan is' _I answered him.

_'Deal as long as you tell me why you are also undercover' _He said.

_'Deal' _I said before going home.

**(I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to post another chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you again for reading it.)**


End file.
